User talk:Sen Toshi/Archive
Supports I have some ideas for how to set out the pages for the support converstions #there would be a master support conversation page for each game (i.e Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken support conversations) which would hold all the support conversations for that game. #And a character's article will also have a link to any appropriate supports (copying there whole support conversations would take up to much space, where a link would suffice) what do you think about this system?--Semajdraehs 15:46, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I was thinking the same thing. You could probably organize it in alphabetical order by character, and then list the supports below. If you thought it appropriate, you could even key in the alternate ending, if any, max support entails, though that's up to you. If you want the supports w/ out playing the game, I found some Rekka no Ken support logs here. Though the EXACT amount of accuracy is questionable, I found that when comparing the supports I had unlocked on my game to those that it was pretty accurate. I'm not sure whether the site has other supports or not, but if you use it as reference material you could check. Hey, I was able to write in most of Legault's history through information gained in conversation or battles at the Shrine of Seals and Final Chapter: Light.--Sen Toshi 15:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :As another side note, I was thinking about eventually (When I manage to get back to playing Rekka no Ken and Sacred Stones again) trying to record levels and such with strategical guides, how to get the most experience, unlocking Side Quests/Gaiden, Characters to be gained, etc.(Maybe even telling how many grid spaces exist and recording that to tell where enemies are) Halopedia, though I will say that my operations in that community were never much and are dwindling as I help here, does the same for HALO's levels and I've found it informal. So I'll leave the descision to you: Good idea or Bad? Sen Toshi 15:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) PS. Either way it would be a while before I was able to do anything myself, so this is more of an idea for this Wiki's future.--Sen Toshi 15:20, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'm doing the Sacred stones ones because i already have them recorded (the game lets you review them and i already have unlocked them all)and i was thinking about alphabatizing them, but like i did with i'll probably end up doing them in a random order, then sorting them when i finish.As for the bonuses you get from them i was going to do that in a seperate article called Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones support bonuses.--Semajdraehs 15:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) p.s i like the idea of a statergy guide for each game and all its chapters (though the grid thing seems pointless as people can see this for themselves, although it could be useful for fog of war maps) however this is a wiki and people are gonna have very different views on how to tackle certain chapters (just see the poll at the bottom of the main page and you'll see people have all different tactics) so i don't think it could really work.--Semajdraehs 15:29, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Got it. If eventually I can get it figured to where it doesn't focus on any one strategy, I'll put it up. (AFTER finishing the sound room.)--Sen Toshi 15:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, but when you get round to making it, make sure you put up a note about how different people use different tactics and how the game is much more enjoyable if you develop your own style ... in fact when your close to finishing the sound room and starting a statergy guide contact me on my talk page and i'll make a template for you.--Semajdraehs 15:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Awesome. I'll make sure to do that.--Sen Toshi 17:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) For that sound room I'll see if i can get an image for where 'a hint of things to come' would play for Rekka no Ken, if i can't i'd suggest changing it to another music one which you can get an image for.--Semajdraehs 15:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll check up on that too.Sen Toshi 15:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The Wows of the User Wow. One day, two people, and already I have to scroll down to see this entire page. 0_o--Sen Toshi 15:41, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :when you get to 4 topics you get a contents box, you should have seen my page when i was discussing a way of selecting featured articles with Otherarrow, when i got rid of the topic to save space it took off about 4000 bytes.--Semajdraehs 15:43, 10 June 2008 (UTC) As we say in the the South US, "Well shucks! Y'all must have been talking pretty darn much!"--Sen Toshi 15:58, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... Scratch that. I was being a total idiot. But really sometimes I will say stuff like "ain't" and such. That really must have taken a lot of space. If this page ever gets out of hand I'll end up doing the same.--Sen Toshi 16:01, 10 June 2008 (UTC) And of the Guide pages Again, I understand that. After looking at that poll, I realize that I change my strategy depending on the Lord, chapter, characters, support, enemies, items, etc., and even after that, if the scenario is exactly the same on a replay I'll end up doing something completely different. Still, it will be a long time before I finally get around to even figuring out how to work on that project.--Sen Toshi 15:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *PS. wasn't doing this section for the sake of page length, we were editing at the SAME TIME. I feel like this is all I ever do. 0_oSen Toshi 15:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) A portion of the way.... List of Music in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, now has fifteen of the one-hundred music tracks logged! Thanks for your support, everyone! The next goal for that page is 40-50 songs entered!--Sen Toshi 16:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I've bullet pointed every number for you and i've added the names of some of the songs (also if you don't mind can you type out description in full, that abbreviation isn't commonly used)--Semajdraehs 16:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks. I'll do that. P.S. Revised Sonia so now the connection with Nion and Jaffar is a little more outlined.Sen Toshi 17:52, 12 June 2008 (UTC) your welcome ... Sen Toshi in your opinion do you think i deserve to be a sysop around here? (if you didn't know sysop is wikia staff, not as high as Beurecrat or admin, but higher than a regular user)--Semajdraehs 18:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Of course! If I didn't have your help, those pages I did might as well have glitched up into complete unrepairability! ...How do I nominate you?--Sen Toshi 18:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and added descriptions and names on the sound room. 26% complete.Sen Toshi 18:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think you can nominate users, to my knowledge Otherarrow is the only person capable of giving users extra rights an di've asked him if i could become a Sysop before and he has continually said no (although quite politely), either way when we've finished the rekka no ken sound page do you think we should start adding how each of the songs are unlocked?--Semajdraehs 18:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) p.s if your gonna respond can you do so on my talk page so it shows up while i'm at another wiki.--Semajdraehs 18:21, 12 June 2008 (UTC) when your filling in the editing summary ~~~~ doesn't show up properly and it automatically records that data anyway--Semajdraehs 15:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :That was fast, I just did that. Okay, I wasn't sure so I did it anyway. Satrted a topic on limstella's talk. Really not sure about the subject, thought it needed some talking over.--Sen Toshi 15:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) actually i noticed it before, but decided not to say anything, but when i saw it the second time i decided to tell you since you've done it more than once, so i might aswell save you some time.--Semajdraehs 15:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC) you currently have the 9th most edits thought you might find it interesting to know.--Semajdraehs 15:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Amazing! Afraid it'll drop in the coming days and weeks, though, when my schedule prevents early afternoon/morning work. 'Course, maybe I'll still be able to keep it up. It's probably just that I have a lot to contribute to the areas that don't exist or are incomplete. Thanks!Sen Toshi 19:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I'll be off the next few weeks too, i've go two english coursework deadlines and 2 exams ,one is 150mins long :(--Semajdraehs 19:34, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Darn. Over here we have End Of Course(EOC). I enter high school in the ninth grade this fall. I managed(Somehow) to pass an early examination they gave my eighth grade Algebra I class, so that's out of the way, but in twelfth I am required to do a Senior Year project. It's gonna be a nightmare. I'm entirely dreading all of the new courses and schedule changes. I started my summer break this week. Anyway, thanks for all the help, I'm completely clueless half the time, so I really appreciate it.--Sen Toshi 21:40, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and when the sound room finishes, should I link it to the main Rekka no Ken page? was wondering.--Sen Toshi 21:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I'd make a sub-heading on the rekka no ken page saying 'Game music' then put 'See main article: Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Music p.s do you play advance wars?--Semajdraehs 21:56, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I've seen it before, and know it's another great Intelligent Systems series,(Those guys rule!) but I've never actually played or gotten my hands on it. I thought Dual Strike looked good.(On a related note, do you think that the remake of Fire Emblem 1 for DS will be released in America and Europe? Seems plausible to me, and I'm gonna keep my eye out.) I will try to eventually get my hands on an advance wars game though.--Sen Toshi 01:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it will be released, it kinda makes sense, since it was a JPN only release at the start its got quite a lot of potential for sales on western shores.if its anything like Radiant Dawn though the EU will get it a year late again :( --Semajdraehs 07:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Man, I didn't know you guys had to wait longer! My sympathies.Sen Toshi 20:54, 14 June 2008 (UTC) p.s I was mentioning advance wars because i just became an admin onAdvance wars wiki and i'm looking for someone who knows the series to help me develop the wiki.--Semajdraehs 15:55, 15 June 2008 (UTC) the sound room if you've only got a few descriptions and how to unlock left change the unfin template to a stub template, if your looking for something else to do try finishing the unfinished article or expanding the stub articles.(although the wanted pages could use doing aswel)--Semajdraehs 14:57, 16 June 2008 (UTC) On extending the active user list. I've been doing quite a lot to help it and i think i've gotten quite a lot of people here, I've: *put the site in my gamefaqs sig (i usually hang around the fire emblem boards) *put it as an external link in most FE related pages on Nintendopedia *put it as an external link on the fire emblem page on wikipedia *put it as an external link on some FE related sites on smashbros wiki *i've put it in the wikia gaming box (see bottom of main page) on the animal crossing wiki,advance wars wiki and zeldapedia thats all i could think of doing so far.--Semajdraehs 15:14, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ok, if you manage to get any sort of good advertising contact me on my talkpage (that way it'll show up while i'm on any other wiki too.--Semajdraehs 15:30, 16 June 2008 (UTC) what do you think of my new sig? Can you give it a rating out of ten please.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:25, 16 June 2008 (UTC) 2 things *I'll get to work on a template for you and i'll show you how to edit the wording to your taste. *For the sig click here for instructions if you have any trouble see me on my talk page (you might want to see my example by going to User:Semajdraehs/sig and clicking edit page to see the code). *--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC) (noticed you said you wanted to do it yourself) for most templates its best to get the raw data off of other wiki's and edit certain things to apply to the situation, if you need any help editing things o the template just contact me on my user talk page p.s make sure you start the page with Template:--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:16, 17 June 2008 (UTC) your template its good however i would make a couple of change to it This page is too long to be classified as a stub, but is in need of certain pieces of information to be considered complete This page is in need of certain pieces information to be totally complete, see the talk page (link to the talk page here) for more details. I'd make these changes because talking about it being to long to be a stub isn't necessary and for the talk page bit i would mention what your going to add to the talk page so contributers/viewers know whats missing.Thats my opinion however so i'll let you decide.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:27, 19 June 2008 (UTC) p.s why did you make two?--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:37, 19 June 2008 (UTC) if you would... if you put |19px at the end of your sig then the image wont be as big and therefore wont disrupt the text as much. just a thought--Kellett1 07:02, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :That is a good idea.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Except a bit larger than 19.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:05, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :This work?SenToshi- 23:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't know if your still looking for something to do on the wiki or not, but these need sorting all of those link to a disambiguation page (i.e Fire Emblem), so they need to be linked to the appropriate page (you may want to skip the marth one though since its a bit long and so hard to find the link you need to change), i.e so if a page is meant to link to the page about the thunder (tome), but currently it just links to thunder, you may want to change the link to Thunder (tome) or you can be really clever and change it to Thunder so it displays as the same word, but goes to the correct place straight away.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:06, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Put that link to the talk page in your template there you go--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 14:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Where have you gone havn't seen you in ages now.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah i understand the reasons for your abscence personally i am currently playing Sword of seals so i'll be getting more to contribute every day, good news about the website link :)--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC)